


In one hundred words

by Kaleidoscope_Carousel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope_Carousel/pseuds/Kaleidoscope_Carousel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompts from tumblr for Smoaking Assassin</p>
            </blockquote>





	In one hundred words

* * *

23. 

“Just once,” Felicity said, “just this once is it too much to ask for you to use the freaking front door?” Nyssa just smirked that infuriating smirk of hers, and stepped out of the shadows to pull Felicity into her arms. Felicity could still feel her heart racing from the shock. Or maybe it was from something else entirely.

“I am trying to teach you how to be aware of your surroundings,  _samaya_ ,” Nyssa said. “Besides, the little squeak you make when you are surprised is too adorable.”

Felicity’s equally adorable squeak of protest gets swallowed up by Nyssa’s kiss

 

* * *

 38.

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Felicity tried to stop there, but her stupid mouth just kept running. “I mean you’re drop-dead gorgeous, and you know about ten different ways to kill a man with your pinky finger, so. You pretty much already had my attention. Plus, you know, the whole you just saved my life thing.”

Nyssa pushed herself upright, with arms shaky from the vestiges of the knock-out dart she’d taken for Felicity. “Well Ms Smoak, you certainly have mine as well,” she said.

 


End file.
